The Sleepover
by HetaliaFan2012
Summary: finally finished :D
1. Getting ready and unpacking

Ages: Pan-15 Trunks-17 Paris-16 Bra-14 Goten-16 Marron-16 Uub-15

**Singing**

_Thinking_

"Talking"

Doing

(authors note)

PANS VIEW

_I can't believe that Trunks, Marron, Goten, Bra, Paris, Uub, and myself are going to have a sleepover at Trunks' house! _I squealed in my head as I packed clothes, games, a bottle (wink wink), some soap, some shampoo, a towel, a book, my glasses, some snacks (Goten will totally eat them all), a bathrobe, (a lot huh?) and my diary. _I think that's everything, I'll just check again. _As I checked through my stuff, I realized that I was missing something, my truth or dare cards! I quickly packed them. I was finally ready to go. I flew off to Capsule Corporation.

TRUNKS VIEW

_Damn it, I gotta set all of this up by myself! Stupid Bra, she convinced dad to let her go shopping for the day. What a "daddy's little girl!" _I sighed, "I know that this will be the best night ever." I smirked like my dad, a sexy smirk (lol really?). I set up the stereo when I felt a familiar ki heading this way. I went upstairs and waited for a knock. I finally heard the doorbell (not a knock sorry Trunks). I opened the door and there was Pan, with her crap-load of stuff.

"Hey Panny! Come on in!" I saw her face turn a little red as I called her 'Panny'.

"I'm coming, Goten is still packing while Marron is headed this way, no clue about Paris though." I felt the blood rush to my head as I heard Marron's name. _Oops…I think Pan's a little pissed off at me for doing that. _I felt Goten's ki coming towards here, and Marron's ki too.

"They're coming. But I feel a small third ki with them."

"I bet it's Paris."

"Probably, she's pretty weak." She glared at me, Paris is her friend. _I'm stupid._

"Heey Trunks, it's me your girlfriend." Marron was here.

"Hey dude! Hey girls!" Goten was too.

"Oh I could barely find the place! It's so confusing in the city, and in this small town here!" It was Paris…_Whoopie._

"Aww, it's okay babe, it was confusing at first." Bra glared at Goten when he was pampering his girlfriend. Everyone had a sweat mark on themselves.

"So, anyways, let's get set up! We're having the sleepover in the basement, it's HUGE down there!"

"Ok, let's get set up!" Pan was enthusiastic.

"What about Uub?" Marron wondered out loud.

"He'll be here." I said, reassuring that he would make it. I felt Uub's ki coming this way.

"He's here." Everyone turned towards the door.

"Um, hey! Are we ready to party?" Uub was in a party type of mood.

"I need to shower before bed, my dad is forcing me." Pan replied.

"Okay, let's just set up, to the basement!" Everyone followed me to the huge basement.

PANS VIEW

I dragged my stuff to the basement, when I got down, it was very nice for a sleepover party. I brought my bags to the 'girl side' and started to unpack, I accidentally took out my (cough) panties and bra. Trunks looked over at me and his face went completely red! I put them away as fast as I could. He turned away, and I finished unpacking. I took out the truth or dare cards.

"Anyone wanna play Truth or Dare after you unpack?" Everyone put a smirk on their faces and said 'of course!' Everyone eventually finished unpacking.


	2. Dares

Everyone put a smirk on their faces and said 'of course!' Everyone eventually finished unpacking.

"Finally, we can play Truth or Dare. Okay, who goes first?"  
"I will! Trunks, Truth or Dare?" Goten said.

"Truth."

"Do you really love Marron?" Goten asked

"Of course I do! I'm her boyfriend!"

"Trunks, it's your turn to ask someone." Paris said, annoyed.

"Fine"

"Paris, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to take off your shirt and keep it off for the rest of the game." Bra growled at her brother, she knew he was just trying to make Goten horny. Paris gladly took her shirt off to reveal her black laced bra, with pink straps. Goten's eyes became hearts (lol).

"Goten, Truth or Dare?" Paris wondered.

"D-dare!" he choked out.

"I dare you to kiss my bra straps." Bra got so mad she was about to charge at Paris, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Goten blushed and did it quickly.

"Ermm…Truth or Dare Uub?"

"Truth I guess."

"Do you like anyone? If so who?" Uub blushed and answered with, "Why do you want to know?"

"Cause it's Truth or Dare, now spill the beans!" Goten was getting mad.

"I like…MC." (for those of you who don't know? It's Marron Chestnut)

"Who the fuck is that?" Trunks asked.

"Those are her initials." Marron blushed as she realized that she had the same initials. Trunks looked over to Marron and smiled at her. I looked down as I saw him looking at her.

"Okay, Pan, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to, um, take off your bandana for the rest of the game." I rolled my eyes and took off my bandana. People looked at me like I was an alien (she is part alien!).

"What?"

"You just look like a whole different person!" Bra replied. I blushed when I saw Trunks who was actually paying attention to me.

"What are you looking at Pan?" Trunks asked. I snapped out of it.

"Nothing, I was spacing out, you know how it is."

"Okay?" Trunks replied.


	3. Strip Poker

"How about we play strip poker now?" I wanted to get everyone off the bandana incident.

"Good idea!" Goten said enthusiastically.

I dealt the cards, luckily I had 3 aces, a king, and a queen. _Yeah buddy! I'm totally gonna beat them! Trunks….shirtless…..wait what the fuck am I thinking?! I'm such a pervert! _Trunks put down his cards, royal flush, I had lost. I put down my cards.

"Ha! You have to take off…Hmm…your over shirt!"

"Fine." I took off my red shirt while my yellow shirt was still on. Now it was Bra against Goten. After they put their cards down, Goten won. Bra gladly took off her shirt. I noticed Goten staring at Bra, I smirked. Uub against Marron now. Marron actually won so Uub took off his pants, he was in his boxers. Paris against me now. I looked at my cards. _Shit! I got terrible cards! Hopefully Paris got worse cards than me. _I put down my cards, Paris put down hers. _What the fuck! I lost to Paris?! How! How could I loose to that bimbo!_

"Did I do good?" She asked.

"Yeah, you beat me Paris." I tried to sound like it was fine, but it wasn't. I took off my shirt, to reveal my C-cup bra. I noticed that the guys were staring at me, I modestly blushed.

"Stop staring, it's making me feel weird!" The boys stopped quickly, I noticed that Trunks was blushing a bit, which caused me to blush. Bra against Marron, and, of course, Marron won. Bra took off her skirt to reveal her laced panties. Uncle Goten blushed and tried to look away. I chuckled a little, nobody heard luckily.

TRUNKS VIEW

_I'm against my girlfriend, Marron. Great…_

I looked at my cards. _FUCK! I hate this game! Terrible cards only when I'm against my girlfriend? Weird… _I put my cards down, and she put down a royal flush. I took off my shirt, following the rules. Pan looked away and her face was a bit red.


	4. Spin the Bottle and Awkward Baths

A/N: I'm so sorry to all of you who were waiting! I read the reviews and decided to start writing again! Thanks for the reviews by the way, it's what inspired me to keep going!

I shrugged it off and now it was time for spin the bottle.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?"

"Me!" Paris was more enthusiastic than usual

PAN'S VIEW

_Paris is so weird! She's such a bimbo. _"I'll play I guess." It was agreed that everyone plays spin the bottle. Of course, Paris went first and it landed on…Goten, once again, of course. They kissed quickly and then it was Marron's turn. It landed on Uub?! (DUN, DUN, DUN!) They stood up and Uub rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and leaned forward and kissed her. They sat down and Uub was blushed madly.

Then it was Bra's turn, she spun it and it landed on Trunks, (OMG INCEST!) she re-spun it and it landed on Goten! I'm so happy for her! They stood up and Bra blushed, she kissed him, and I could see that he was LOVING it. They separated and Paris dragged Goten out of the room.

GOTEN'S VIEW

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh SHIT!_

"What was that?!" Paris started yelling at me. I was so confused. _What did I do wrong now?_

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"That kiss! You loved it better than all of my kisses!"

"Th-that's not true! And so what if I did?! It's not my fault!" I said in reply.

"Yes it is and you know you loved it! I could see it on your face!"

"So what! I might like Bra more than you! What's your problem? You know what? We're through! Over! Done!" She started crying and I rolled my eyes.

"You really think that's gonna make me change my mind? It won't! Now just get your stuff and go!" She ran away crying and got her stuff. She left and I went back into the room.

TRUNKS' VIEW

"So you two are over then?" I asked Goten, they were yelling so loudly, I felt Goten's power level spike for a second. I thought he would kill her.

"Yeah, we're over." Bra smiled and saw her chance.

"So…Goten, since you and Paris are done…you wanna-" He cut her off.

"Of course I would like to go out with you Bra, you're so much better than my EX-girlfriend. She always made fun of me and tried to change me." I rolled my eyes at their lovey-dovey business.

"Who goes next?" I asked.

"How 'bout you go Trunks?" Marron asked me.

"Fine," I spun the bottle and it landed in-between Marron and Pan. _How does that even work? Marron or Pan? I guess Marron? She is my girlfriend after all._ I kissed Marron and Pan looked shocked. She stood up and said that she was going to take a bath. She got her stuff and just went into the bathroom. I followed her, and I heard some crying from the bathroom.

PAN'S VIEW

I started crying after Trunks chose Marron over me.

"Why would he even like her? She's just using him to get to Uub! And she's not even that pretty, I guess I'm not either, but I'm better than her. I can defend myself, I can fight! Just because I can't go super saiyan doesn't mean I can't fight! He has no right to under-estimate me!" I heard a knock on the door and I wasn't dressed at all._ Oh shit…_ I put a towel around myself and opened the door expecting it to be Bra…but it wasn't…it was TRUNKS! I screamed and he went wide-eyed (try saying that 3x fast). Then he started coming back to the real world

"Wh-what's wrong Pan?" He asked me.

"Oh, um, err, it's-it's nothing. I'm perfectly fine and if you don't mind I'm going to-" Just then. My towel. It…it…it fell off! He started getting a nosebleed and then he fainted. I slammed the door shut and just started taking my bath. _That was so embarrassing! He saw me naked! In the nude! Butt-naked! _Tears started to form in my eyes and I cried out of embarrassment.

TRUNKS' VIEW

_Ugh, what happened?_ I started to regain consciousness and then I remembered the…incident that happened. _Shit, she must think I'm a pervert or something. God dammit I'm so stupid. She must hate me. I gotta break it off with Marron._ I called Marron upstairs and broke it off. She stayed for the sleepover though, Pan was right, she was just using me to get to Uub.


	5. Karaoke and Secrets Revealed

We went back downstairs and I suggested that we do karaoke. Everybody agreed to it and I went upstairs to get my karaoke machine. I was going to get it, then I remembered that Pan was in the bathroom, I knocked on the door and told her that there was going to be karaoke. I went downstairs and saw Pan and Bra talking and giggling, or whatever. I plugged in the karaoke machine and gave everyone songbooks of what I had on the machine.

PAN'S VIEW

_Cool, he likes the same music as me! Hmm… I guess I'll choose…'I Will Follow You Into The Dark' by Death Cab For Cutie. _I stood up and put on the song. I stood in front of everyone and started singing.

**Love of mine some day you will die**

**But I'll be close behind**

**I'll follow you into the dark **

_I started blushing thinking about Trunks, who I'm really singing to._

**No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white**

**Just our hands clasped so tight**

**Waiting for the hint of a spark**

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

_He looks stunned at my singing, Bra was so happy for me, seeing her brothers reaction_

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

_He's blushing, it's adorable when he does that._

**In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule**

**I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black**

**And I held my tongue as she told me**

**"Son fear is the heart of love"**

**So I never went back**

_He's singing along, I think, and he has a beautiful voice. Marron looks like she's about to kill me. Ha, take that Marron._

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the NOs on their vacancy signs**

_He stood on the stage with me, singing along_

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

_He grasped me and held me tight while singing along_

**You and me have seen everything to see**

**From Bangkok to Calgary**

**And the soles of your shoes are all worn down**

**The time for sleep is now**

**It's nothing to cry about**

**'cause we'll hold each other soon**

**In the blackest of rooms**

_I started crying tears of joy_

**If Heaven and Hell decide**

**That they both are satisfied**

**Illuminate the No's on their vacancy signs **

_I kept singing though, I was so good that Marron and Uub were actually holding hands, they would usually never do that, but I guess since they like each other, they'll be cute for now._

**If there's no one beside you**

**When your soul embarks**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

**Then I'll follow you into the dark**

Everyone started clapping and Trunks grabbed my hand. I felt my face heat up a bit, but I brushed it off and held his hand in return. I smiled, and he did too. We went upstairs while Goten was singing 'We Will Rock You' by Queen.

"So, why are we up here Trunks?" I asked, and he smiled in return.

"Just to get away from the noise. Anyways, you were great up there."

"Y-yeah you too." I smiled and we faced each other.

"Would you-"

"Can I-" We interrupted each other. We both looked away.

"You first." He said.

"Well, I was going to ask you, would you like to go-" He cut me off with a kiss. I felt my face heat up like crazy. But I kissed back. He was so nice about it, gentle, but sweet. We separated, and we both blushed.

"S-sorry, I got out of hand. But what I meant was, yes, I'd love to go out with you. I-I love you Pan."

"I love you too Trunks, and thanks, for singing with me." We kissed again and then we checked what time it was, and it was 10:30pm. We ran downstairs and told everyone to get ready for bed.

"But why? It's so fun just being here screaming our asses off!" Goten screamed as he said that.

"Yeah, I know Goten, but, my parents will be home soon and you know how my mom is." Trunks said.

"Fine, but I get to sleep next to Bra!"

"And I get to sleep next to Goten!" Bra said right after that. I smiled, _they got their happy ending._

"Agreed, and Marron?" I said for Trunks.

"Hmm?" She mumbled, half-asleep.

"You get to sleep next to Uub." I winked at her and she blushed, probably thinking about sleeping next to her crush.

"Well, let's go to sleep, this was awesome but, we have to go to bed at some point." I was so happy that I felt tears form in my eyes for joy. We fell asleep, and I dreamt of Trunks, and our new developed relationship.


End file.
